


Brotherly Bonds

by SamuelJames



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus finds some privacy for him and Elijah to be together and Elijah thinks about the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> _Title: Brotherly Bonds_   
>  _Pairing: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Klaus finds some privacy for him and Elijah to be together and Elijah thinks about the nature of their relationship._   
>  _Notes: Written for dametokillfor's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for vampires, bickering and forbidden love._   
>  _Warning: Contains consensual sibling incest._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Elijah wonders if being aware of their dysfunction makes them any better off than a blissfully unaware married couple headed for divorce, not that he would dare use such terms around his brother even jokingly. They are far from happily married, barely tolerating one another at times. Their relationship has always been complex, surviving other lovers and petty daggerings with an ease that Elijah shouldn't allow.

"I can practically hear you brooding, brother."

"Merely reflecting on our situation, Niklaus."

Klaus crosses the room with a smirk on his face and shrugs off his leather jacket. He crooks his finger and Elijah moves swiftly pinning his brother beneath him on the couch. He initiates the first kiss and finds Klaus is eager to respond. It's almost routine at this point, the number of kisses required to make Klaus hard. He pushes his hand under Klaus' t-shirt and scrapes Klaus' nipple with his nail. Klaus moves them easily and Elijah finds himself on his back as Klaus straddles him before pulling his t-shirt off over his head.

He takes hold of Elijah's tie. "Aren't you rather overdressed?" Klaus asks.

Their time alone is precious and he delights in the care and attention from Klaus as he takes his time undoing the tie and opening the buttons of his shirt. He spends so long opening Elijah's belt that Elijah raises his hips in frustration. It just makes Klaus go even slower.

"Patience, dear. We have all night."

His brother had been considerate enough to compel the young thing at the front desk into giving them the best suite and Elijah appreciates the gesture. He pulls Klaus down for another kiss and they spend several minutes trading kisses with fingers tangled in hair and rocking against one another in the most pleasant way.

Klaus does eventually get them both naked and Elijah presses his brother against the wall to begin a trail of kisses down Klaus’ back till he’s kneeling to tongue Klaus’ hole. After so many years he knows exactly what Klaus likes and holds him open with his thumbs to apply pressure with the tip of his tongue. Klaus pushes back in search of more and this time it’s Elijah who urges patience.

"Soon, brother, soon there will be fingers pushing you open so I can get you ready to be taken."

"So proper, Elijah, when you’re going to fuck me. At least say the word."

Elijah stands and presses against Klaus, gripping his hips tightly. "I will fuck you, Niklaus," he whispers, his speech becoming far less formal than usual. "I will bend you over the bed, the chair, get you on your hands and knees for me. Is that what you want?"

Klaus turns, snarling, and throws Elijah forcefully onto the bed. "Do not make me beg. Does it thrill you to see me so needy?"

Elijah pushes himself up onto his elbows and shakes his head. "My intent was to please not tease and it is not wrong to enjoy penetration. There is no inherent weakness in receiving anal pleasure."

Klaus crosses quickly to the bed. "Forgive my temper, Elijah. We did not always live in such enlightened times."

"Some would argue that we still do not but there is no shame in enjoying what we do. We must of course be discreet as this is a thing that brothers should not share but I am not ashamed."

It is rare that Klaus enjoys being on top more but they do switch positions occasionally and he wonders if this insight into his brother’s thoughts is why Klaus wants to be the one on top sometimes. "Tell me, Niklaus, when you are taking me does it feel like I am less than you, weaker for enjoying it?"

"Of course not and it isn’t about which dick goes in which hole but about the needing it."

Elijah rolls his eyes, of course it comes back to control. "I am aware that we have not had this chance since coming to New Orleans but I would not start what I did not intend to finish. As you yourself pointed out, we have time and our intercourse need not be rushed."

"You speak like a biology textbook, brother, an out of date one at that. Sex, fucking, shagging, screwing. Just don’t call it intercourse."

"Fornication," Elijah suggests with a smile.

Klaus smiles. "I forgot that you will never use one syllable when four will do. I will be patient if we can proceed."

Klaus lies next to him face down and spreads his legs. Elijah straddles him and kisses his neck. He follows the path his lips took earlier moving slowly down Klaus’ body. This time however he speeds from the bed to his bag and back again for the lubricant. Having it so freely available is a blessing, having made do with olive oil for many years. Coating his fingertips, he begins with the gentlest of pressure to Klaus’ hole. Klaus reaches back with his hands and holds himself open.

Elijah pushes in with two fingers, drizzling more lube to ease their entry. To see Klaus open to him like this is quite arousing, more thrilling still is that he is the only he who gets to see Klaus like this. He has confessed to Elijah that he is dominant in every other sexual encounter because he trusts Elijah not to hurt him.

Elijah had been prepared to mock him, as trust has never been a virtue of the Mikaelson clan, but Klaus had seemed quite earnest and almost shy when he uttered those words. He’s brought back into the moment when Klaus clenches round his fingers and tries to push himself back so that Elijah’s fingers will go deeper. Elijah removes his hand completely earning him a frustrated groan from his brother.

Elijah moves quickly lifting Klaus’ leg and pushing into him without hesitation as he slots into place behind him on the bed. He presses his fangs to Klaus’ neck with no intention of breaking the skin and pulls out before slamming back into Klaus. He keeps up the frantic pace for several minutes before slowing and sliding his thumb in alongside his cock.

The moan from Klaus is most undignified and will surely be denied later but he reaches back yet again to hold himself open. Pulling his hand free, Elijah braces his hand under Klaus’ bent knee and pushes his leg up high. He commits every sensation to memory not knowing when they will next get a chance to do more than sneak brief kisses in their home where far too many people have enhanced hearing.

"Please, Elijah, it’s been too long."

Elijah moves them easily getting Klaus on his knees and fucking him deeply. Klaus rests his head on his hands to stop Elijah pounding him into the headboard and Elijah grips Klaus’ cock not wanting to draw this out. They can do properly slow later when the staff bring them free meals and champagne.

He knows that he is close is to release so increases the speed of his strokes as Klaus doesn’t even bother cutting off his moans. Klaus climaxes first with Elijah needing a few more thrusts before spilling inside his brother. He slumps next to him and Klaus kisses him, always more tender in these moments.

"Thank you for arranging this suite for us."

Klaus throws an arm across him. "You are most welcome, dear brother. Once we have reclaimed New Orleans we should try to get away regularly."

More of these moments with Klaus is appealing though their lives are never easy. "That is one of your schemes deserving of support.”


End file.
